<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by SpooktacularMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567800">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe'>SpooktacularMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero paused. How would it sound to say a man who looked like he was made of golden flames and bronze skin crashed through the roof here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Enjoy this short little fic. I 100% love Kusuriuri aka the Medicine Seller from Mononoke (and not the one you’re probably thinking of lol). </p><p>It would be so interesting to see a crossover featuring the DMC cast! Dynamic for sure. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)</p><p>Title pulled from listening to Purrple Cat’s EP of the same name. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, did you see a guy—“</p><p>Nero paused. How would it sound to say a man who looked like he was made of golden flames and bronze skin crashed through the roof here. </p><p>“There is no one but I,” the man spoke without turning to face Nero. </p><p>The man, garbed in a vivid blue kimono and heavy backpack, began to make his way out of the building. </p><p>Nero jogged the rest of the way.</p><p>“Oh I could’ve sworn he came this way,” supplied Nero, his eyes taking in this strange and colorful man. </p><p>“Oh?” A faint hum as the stranger turned to face him, mesmerizing blue eyes lined with strange red markings met his own.</p><p>Nero took in the messy blonde hair, kept underneath a purple bandana paired with pointed ears as he slowed to a stop several feet from the stranger.</p><p>”Our eyes often deceive us,” the man gave a slow feline smile, a flash of fangs in the low light, “maybe such a thing has happened with you.”</p><p>Nero blushed as he met the piercing gaze of this hauntingly beautiful man.  </p><p>He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Yeah, sorry to bother you.”</p><p>The man tilted his head back, gaze roving over Nero before meeting his eyes once again. </p><p>“We may meet again, when it is necessary for me to know your..</p><p>Shape. </p><p>Truth. </p><p>Reasoning.” </p><p>With those last three words, the man’s slender fingers—tipped with sharp purple nails— tapped a rhythm out against a unique looking sword sheath. </p><p>He then fully turned away from Nero’s confused countenance and left the desolate building. </p><p>Nero watched until the stranger disappeared, a loose thread of tension finally dissipating in his body. </p><p>“Odd guy,” he murmured out loud. </p><p>As he turned to go back the way he came, a flash of red caught his eye. Squatting down, he picked up what looked like a fuda slip. Most of the paper had burned, but he could make out part of an eye. He pocketed the slip and stood back up. </p><p>Casting his gaze backwards one more time, Nero stepped out of the building and began the walk to Nico’s van.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those interested in the Medicine Seller:</p><p>https:// mononoke. fandom. com/ wiki/ Medicine_Seller</p><p>Hopefully AO3 doesn’t botch the link. 😬</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>